


Comeback of the Ace

by dreamballade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I love bokuto, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Post-Time Skip, and akaashi, marriage fic, mentions of hinata and kageyama sort of, or are they..... dun dun dun, they are just getting married, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamballade/pseuds/dreamballade
Summary: “Bokuto and Akaashi.Akaashi and Bokuto.The protagonists of the world.”It’s his wedding day, and the nerves have finally hit Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Comeback of the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first tiny fic, i hope it is okay. i like bokuaka a lot :) they are getting married !

“Kuroo, I’m nervous.”  
“I know, Bo. This is the fifth time you’ve told me this.”  
“...I’m still nervous.”

Kuroo sighed as he straightened his best friend’s tie, noticing how his whole body trembled with anxious energy. He had wondered if nerves would ever set in now that Bokuto had matured into someone even brighter than in high school; up until now, Bokuto had taken everything in his stride with a grin on his face. It was almost sickening how natural this came to him, how perfect they were for each other.

Bokuto and Akaashi.

Akaashi and Bokuto.

The protagonists of the world.

It had seemed like this was just another milestone they were going to tackle effortlessly, each believing in that extreme, never-ending faith that the other would be there for them no matter what. Kuroo had watched carefully for any sign that the mood swings that used to plague Bokuto would make an irregular reappearance, but Bokuto had just beamed like the sun.  
“Akaashi just makes everything better, dontcha think? Akaashi makes even bad things seem great! So I’m not nervous at all, not when I’m gonna be with Akaashi.”

Yet here he was, a shell of the confident man he was only hours before, wringing his hands incessantly as the moment got closer and closer. Kuroo was vaguely aware of Kenma (who claimed Kuroo was forcing him to attend, but the latter knew Kenma actually cared about his friends) eyeing him up from his seat in the dressing room, almost curious to see how he was going to fix this mess. Kuroo sighed again.

“Oi! Is this any way for an ace to act?”

Bokuto winced. Kenma winced. Kuroo considered that perhaps he should choose his words more carefully on his best friend’s wedding day.

“Listen, listen, I’m sorry. But you’ve gotta know how ridiculous you sound. You think Akaashi is away panicking? No. Because he’s about to marry his soulmate, and so are you. You two fit each other perfectly. The only reason you think you’re nervous is because you love him so much- that’s proof you’re doing the right thing.” He slapped his friend on the shoulder and gave him the widest Cheshire Cat grin he could muster. “So go marry your setter, Mr Protagonist.”

A beat of a silence. Then a wail, as Bokuto threw himself at Kuroo.

“Kuroooooooo.......!! Bro! That’s so touching! Did you know, Akaashi’s hand fits perfectly in mine? And he lets me hold his hand even when mine are all sweaty, because I’m so nervous to hold hands with him in the first place? Isn’t he just the best?”

“You’re going to crumple our suits, Bo, c’mon-“

“Heartwarming,” drawled Kenma, “But are you aware you just used up your best man speech?”

“Shut up, you,” Kuroo said, attempting to pry Bokuto off of him. “We have a wedding to rock.”

-

“Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi-san, you have to get up off the floor if you want to get married.” 

Akaashi didn’t bother lifting his head from his corpse pose on the floor of his dressing room to flip Tsukishima off.

“Mature. At least you’re not screaming.”

“I’m getting married,” Akaashi mumbled on the floor, to himself more than anyone. “I’m getting married to Bokuto Koutarou in ten minutes.”

“Yes you are. Now are you going to get up yourself, or do I need to bring the two volleyball idiots to set and spike you all the way to the altar?”

“No need for the snark.” Akaashi slowly pushed himself off the floor to look at Tsukishima. 

He thought of Bokuto‘s laugh.  
He thought of Bokuto’s smile.  
He thought of how Bokuto’s hand fit perfectly with his as if they were moulded to be together since the birth of time (even if it was a little sweaty).

He smiled.

“I’m going now. I have an ace to marry.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :) thank you for reading !


End file.
